


working both ends

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: cody just wants to have some fun
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	working both ends

**Author's Note:**

> this is the same fic i posted a few months ago i just edited it and added/ took off some stuff bc i hate everything i do

_cody swears he just wanted to have a little fun._

they've been working all day and noel is so focused on making every shot perfect that he ends up having to retake it ten times. he is a bit tired, just a little, and he knows noel is stressed out, so he just wants to grab his friend and have some fun in the back of one of the cars they rented. just for the shootin ko g's sake.

he sat next to noel on the bench where he was reading over some lines for the ad reel with seatgeek, noel smiled when he saw his friend and wrapped his arm around cody's shoulder.

"you good?" noel asked and focused his eyes fixated on the notebook in front of him again. cody sighed.

"i'm okay, are you good?" cody said, resting his head on noel's shoulder and closing his eyes lightly.

noel didn't reply, instead, he just imitated cody and also rested his head on top of his, he closed his eyes, enjoying his best friend's company. cody sighed and hummed contently as he felt noel's hand on his left knee.

"do you see those cars?" cody asked after a few minutes, opening his eyes and pointing to the yellow car they rented as a prop.

"what about them, dude?" noel teased and shoved cody a little with his shoulder. "i know you're hiding something, let it out."

cody laughed and covered his face with both of his hands before speaking, "i just thought we could have some fun."

noel chuckled and rubbed a hand through his eyes. "this is what you think about when we film a music video? you really can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

cody laughs and shakes his head as he feels himself blushing. "it's not-" he bites his bottom lip. "you look so good right now."

noel smiles and looks down at himself, in his stupid orange worker shirt and white tank top, then right back at cody. "have you seen yourself, dude? you look sexy as fuck."

cody rolls his eyes and hides his face on noel's shoulder. "is that a yes?"

noel smiles and takes cody's hand to get him up from the bench, looking around to see if anyone from the team is back from lunch yet. he unlocks the car door with cody pressing against him and kissing his neck eagerly before sitting down on the passenger seat with noel on top of him.

before cody could even process what was happening, noel's lips were on his, kissing him deeply. cody's hand found his way up between their bodies, resting it on the back of noel's neck.

without detaching their lips, noel reached down to the side of the seat and pulled a lever to recline them. he was able to line his hips up with cody now, when he ground down, a whimper was left cody's lips, making noel smirk in satisfaction. he did it again, thrusting his hips forward and cody had to pull away, turning his head toward the already fogged-up window and biting hard on his lip to conceal a groan.

“don’t hold back, baby," noel whispered into his ear. cody's breath caught in his throat and he tightened his grip on noel's shoulder.

cody could feel noel snaking his arm down between their bodies, reaching to massage the front of his pants. he couldn’t help but push his hips farther into the touch, overwhelmed by the feeling.

noel's hand reached to undo the button as cody tucked his head into his neck, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin beneath noel's jawline.

his hand pushed down the front of cody's undone pants, closing his fingers around his length tightly. at the sudden contact, his hips thrusted upward and noel managed to push the stripe pants past his hips.

cody squeezed his eyes shut when noel started moving his hand in a slow peace. he breathed out a few words that sounded like 'back pocket.'

noel sat back on cody's thighs and reached on cody's pants to dig in the back pocket, he smirked when he found a travel-size bottle of lube and a condom. "really? have you been carrying this around all day?"

cody laughed and his eyes brightened and he just shoved up his hips to nudge into noel even more. “i-i stretched this morning.” he stuttered, uncertainly. his eyes were trained on the way noel was rubbing the lube between his thumb and finger, warming it up.

noel raised his eyebrows and leaned down so that he was hovering over cody. “are you sure?” he asked, reaching behind him. cody nodded repeatedly.

the smirk that came across his face when he pushed his first finger deepened when cody's hands clenched into fists and his mouth opened to gasp in a breath of air. based on the heavy breathing coming from cody's mouth and the squirming of his hips that came with him adding another finger, noel could tell that if he spent too much more time with his fingers, this would be over a lot faster than he intended.

cody smiled as noel shoved his blue pants down his legs, “hurry up.”

noel let out a laugh that may have been considered too loud for the space of the small car, but the sight in front of cody made up for it, and brought a satisfied smile to his lips. cody couldn’t help himself but to lean up and press his lips into noel's neck as he ripped the wrapper off of the condom and rolled it onto himself, he then lowered himself down so that he was face to face with cody, their chests lining up.

"is this what you wanted?” noel asked, rubbing his dick against cody's with a smirk. "been thinking all day about me fucking you?"

cody nodded eagerly and moaned loudly, digging his nails in noel's shoulders ignoring the hiss that came out of noel's lips. noel ducked his head into cody's neck, positioning himself. cody's eyes clenched shut as noel pushed in, noel pressed his lips into cody's jaw to reassure him. noel took deep, steady breaths in order to control himself from shifting around in cody, but before he knew it, cody was wriggling his hips restlessly and begging for more.

noel pulled back, leaving only his tip in, before slamming back in as hard as he could and quickly picking up a steady rhythm.

“shit, harder,” cody whined. noel reached down to grab cody's thigh and hooked the leg over his shoulder. at the new angle, he was able to pick up the pace and have room to suck a bruise into the space between cody's shoulder and his neck. he shuddered when cody threw his head back and reached up, tugging at the older boy's black hair.

noel shifted his hips, and cody practically screamed in pleasure as noel hit his prostate.

“right there,” he instructed noel as if he couldn’t tell. he pushed in and out relentlessly, hitting the spot every time. noel wishes he would have time to tease cody and not give him what he wanted just yet, but they still were supposed to film a whole music video today.

"you're so pretty." noel whispered in cody's ear, cody jerked forward, desperate for as much friction as possible, he reached down to wrap a hand around his dick, but his hand was batted away, only to be replaced by noel's unsteady fingers.

noel grunted as cody clenched around him, and from the soft noises spilling out of cody's mouth to the way his hands were clenched in noel's hair, he knew it was all becoming too much for him.

“cody,” he choked out, distracted by the clenching of his stomach. “i’m close”

cody moaned and clenched around noel even harder. noel had nearly lost all sense of rhythm, aimlessly slamming into cody's prostate. with a twist of his wrist on his length, cody was pushed over the edge and his hands tightened on the roots of noel's hair.

“oh fuck." he squeezed his eyes shut and let the waves of electricity roll over him. noel opened his eyes to see how completely wrecked cody looked beneath him, with his cheeks flushed and his hair pushed back, he lost it.

feeling the familiar clench of his lower abdomen, time slowed and even their heavy panting grew silent. he couldn’t focus on anything other than the clench of his fists and his hips still rolling into cody's, carrying him through his release.

noel's arms gave out and collapsed into cody. he nuzzled his head into the crook of noel's neck as he slowly pulled out.

they didn't have time to say or do anything else before everyone from the team started walking back into set, making noel hide his face on cody's shoulder in embarrassment. "they're coming."

cody gasped. "you're kidding me."

noel rushed to the driver's seat and started to pull his pants up before he started laughing, not being able to contain himself. cody looked mortified next to him and didn't know what to do.

noel brushed a hand through cody's long hair. "get dressed idiot, we have stuff to do." he said with a wink as he reclined back into the seat with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr


End file.
